<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хаотичное Сердце Гангстера by Girbeagel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667479">Хаотичное Сердце Гангстера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel'>Girbeagel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Swearing, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не гей. Мне не нравится Казуичи. </p><p>Нет. </p><p>Клянусь своей жизнью, нет.</p><p>//Фуюхико использует ежедневник, который дала ему Пеко, чтобы выпускать пар, причиной которого является Казуичи. С каждой наполненной гневом записью, он становится на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы столкнуться со своими чувствами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хаотичное Сердце Гангстера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360423">A Gangster's Chaotic Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist">PsychedelicatePoltergeist</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ох, я старались. Оригинал работы выше.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Пятое февраля.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Я без понятия, с чего мне начать. Или что тут мне вообще, блять, писать. Пеко дала мне этот ежедневник сегодня, и, если честно, я не вижу в этом смысла. Наверное, она подумала что мне надо высказывать куда-то свои мысли о том, как тяжело быть якудзой и прочее дерьмо. Если она реально так подумала, то она довольно-таки, блять, глупа, ибо мне никому на свою жизнь жаловаться не надо. У меня все хорошо, спасибо за беспокойство.</p><p>Мне не нужно сюда ничего писать, поэтому я и не буду. Я, наверное, сожгу этот тупой дневник, потому что он, блять, бесполезен.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Седьмое февраля.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>В пизду это.</p><p>Я знаю, что я говорил, что не буду писать ничего в этот ежедневник, но теперь я, в принципе, понимаю, почему мне Пеко его вообще дала. Никто не поймет, насколько я сейчас зол на Казуичи.</p><p>В такие дни я очень сильно жалею о том, что уделяю ему хоть какое-то внимание. Он — чертов придурок, который прилипнет как пиявка, самодовольно болтая о технике, девчонках, или о том, что ему в голову взбредёт. И я даже не шучу: упомянешь технику — разговор превратится в монолог Казуичи на эту тему, который остановить практически невозможно. От его голоса у меня уже голова трещит.</p><p>Мне реально стоило бы попросить его заткнуться во время первого нашего разговора. Но, по какой-то, блять, причине, он заговаривает мне уши до такой степени, что из них чуть кровь не идет.</p><p>Однажды я ему скажу: завались, съебись и оставь меня в покое.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Восьмое февраля.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Казуичи, которого невозможно заткнуть во время разговора о всякой технической херне, это одно, но когда речь идет о Соне, то это совсем другое дело. И каждый раз, когда он своим бесячим голосом щебечет о ней, мне хочется его застрелить.</p><p>Эта принцесска в нем ни капли не заинтересована, но каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь ему это объяснить, он твердит, что та им заинтересуется когда-нибудь и забудет о Гандаме. Очень уж я в этом сомневаюсь. Не думаю, что она слезет с хуя Гандама в скором времени.</p><p>Плюс ко всему, скоро день Святого Валентина, и Казуичи наивно надеется, что Соня ему подарит шоколад в качестве признания в любви. В таком случае, ему, как обузе по отношению к Соне, она даже не подарит ему шоколад даже чисто из вежливости. Черт, я даже не думаю, что ему вообще кто-то что-то подарит. Я был бы искренне удивлен, если бы узнал, что он кому-то нравится. Думаю, что его бы сразу отшила какая-то девчонка, потому что он чертов некомпетентный идиот, который полагает, что сильный запах машинного масла не оттолкнет девушку при встрече. </p><p>Да, у него определенно нет шансов.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Девятое февраля.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Ладно, он сделал это.</p><p>Он позвал меня на “мужское свидание” перед всем классом.</p><p>Он определенно имел в виду сходить куда-то, вроде кино или магазин с видеоиграми. Ну, как бы это обычные друзья делали. Ему просто надо было это назвать как-то по-тупому, а-ля мужское свидание. Остальные ржали, как кони, потому что у него хватило яиц мне это предложить, пока мы ждали Юкизоме-сенсей в классе.</p><p>Самый прикол в том, что это будет в понедельник — прямо в день Святого Валентина. А это аж через пять дней. И мы идем, почему-то, в чертов аквариум. Я даже не знаю, прикалывается ли он надо мной, или, ну, хочет меня выебать, но он — чертово позорище, и я просто уже хочу его отшить и натравить на него Хиёко, чтобы она могла ему дать пиздюлей. Он это заслуживает, за всё дерьмо, что он мне налил в уши.</p><p>
  <s>Наверное единственная причина, почему я этого не сделал, это то, что я не до конца против прогулки с ним.</s>
</p><p>Я не писал этого. Блять. Где ластик, когда он так нужен?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Десятое февраля.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Он сегодня о Соне не сказал ни слова. Не то, чтобы я жалуюсь, конечно, но это странно.</p><p>Одиннадцатое февраля.</p><p>Теперь я убежден, что он надо мной прикалывается, потому что он теперь всё время в моей голове. Каждый раз, когда он начинает болтать о том, что мастерит или чинит, у него на лице есть эта улыбка от уха до уха, показывающая его зубы и заставляющая моё сердце сделать вещи, напоминающие эти движения Пеко, которые она делает на тренировках с мечом. Я просто пялюсь на его рот, особо не вслушиваясь, о чем он болтает. Не спрашивайте, почему, я сам этого не понимаю. Хотя и не особо я бы этого хотел. Да и ещё у него херовый запах изо рта и кусочки мяса застряли в зубах. Не то, чтобы я это замечаю, когда пялюсь на его рот.</p><p>
  <s>Я слишком часто думаю о нем, когда его нет рядом. Я думаю о том, чтобы грубо схватить его за ворот этого дурацкого комбинезона, который он все время носит, и тяну его к себе, пялясь на него так, будто сейчас изобью. Но вместо этого, я просто держу его так пару мгновений, и... Целую его. Нагло впиваясь в его губы, может даже бы жестче, чем бы ему хотелось, оттягивая эту тонкую косу.</s>
</p><p>Нет, я этого не писал. Я не гей. Мне не нравится Казуичи. </p><p>Нет. </p><p>Клянусь своей жизнью, нет.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Двенадцатое февраля.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Ну, последние пару дней были стрессовыми и выматывающими, поэтому я пошел в общагу Резервного Курса к Нацуми. Каким-то образом, речь зашла о Казуичи, поэтому я просто немного на него пожаловался, как я и делаю в этом чертовом дневничке. И у этой засранки хватило смелости начать с меня <i>ржать</i>.</p><p>Она сказала, что это довольно очевидно, что мне нравится Казуичи. Не как друг. Я спросил ее, каким, нахуй, образом, она пришла к такому выводу, и она ехидно улыбнулась, причем настолько, что мне хотелось дать ей по лицу.</p><p>— Ты говоришь о нем, будто он твой муж-подкаблучник, — сказала она.</p><p>Я спросил, что она, блять, имела в виду. Она ответила, что из-за того, что она — моя сестра, и понимает мои чувства, как никто другой, и поэтому она первая узнает, что я влюблен. Я ей сказал, что она сошла с ума, потому что я бы с парнем ни в жизни не встречался, особенно с неудачником, который всё своё время проводит на школьном складе, и от которого несет чертовым машинным маслом. Она сменила тему на то, почему у меня красные щеки, и тогда меня это добило. Я поднялся и вышел из её комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.</p><p>Она какая-то чокнутая. Как я и говорил, мне не нравится Казуичи. <s>Я просто думаю, что он милый.</s></p><p>Аргх.</p><p>Заметка: спросить Пеко, есть ли у неё лишние ластики.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Тринадцатое февраля.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>“Мужское свидание” завтра, и меня уже подташнивает. Я, наверное, просто не приду завтра на встречу с Казуичи. У меня будет хорошая отмазка, если я скажу, что плохо себя чувствую.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Четырнадцатое февраля.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>В пизду это всё. Нахуй Казуичи. Нахуй меня. Сегодня был какой-то пиздец.</p><p>Я пришел в аквариум после уроков, как и просил Казуичи. Там было куча розовых шариков в виде сердечек, и было ощущение, что здесь только встречающиеся парочки. Ахуенное начало, правда?</p><p>Но потом Казуичи появился возле меня, в чистой одежде и завязанными в косу волосами, и дает мне коробку с шоколадом с этой тупой лыбой на лице.</p><p>Он стопудово надо мной прикалывается. Это невозможно отрицать. Помимо подбора нормальной одежды и заплетенных, как у девчонки, волос, он все же воспользовался дезодорантом и зубы почистил. И он хорошо пах.</p><p>Но проблема была в этих чертовых шоколадках. Понимаешь, которые девушки дарят своим парням на день Святого Валентина. Ну, во-первых, Казуичи не девушка, и, во-вторых, я не его парень. Но, похоже, это не имело значения, потому что я пришел к единственному выводу, судя по тому, что он делал.</p><p>Он признается мне в своих, блять, чувствах.</p><p>Вы не поймете, насколько я был близок к тому, чтобы бросить эту коробку с шоколадом ему в лицо и уйти. Я не хочу иметь с этим дело. Мне он не нравится в этом плане, не нравился, и не будет нравится.</p><p>Ну, помимо… Аргх. Мне так стыдно об этом писать. Но если я напишу это, то, наверное, хотя бы себе в этом признаюсь. Наверное поэтому Пеко дала мне этот тупой дневник.</p><p>…</p><p>Ладно, мне нравится Казуичи.</p><p>И я тоже ему нравлюсь. Это было совсем неожиданно, но, похоже, я должен был догадаться, судя по его поведению ранее.</p><p>И это так странно лыбиться, как идиот, пока я пишу это, и принимать это, мол, да, это то, что я чувствую, я этого хочу, и воспринимать поход в аквариум, как свидание. Не так уж всё и плохо, полагаю. Рыбы особо меня не интересовали. Я, в основном, наблюдал за Казуичи, который говорил о том, какие акулы клёвые.</p><p>Я забираю свои слова назад. Сегодняшний день не был пиздецом. Сегодня было хорошо. Я не знаю, встречаемся ли мы, но если у нас будут такие прогулки, как эта, то я вовсе и не против.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>